


Mommy Kink

by AdaptationDecay



Series: AD's Badfic [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Collection: Bad Bang, Confused Castiel, Deliberate Badfic, Don't Have To Know About Supernatural (TV), Fanon, Infantilism, M/M, The Author Certainly Doesn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:45:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaptationDecay/pseuds/AdaptationDecay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has always been like a mother to Sam. Maybe it's time they made that official...</p><p>Deliberate badfic for the Bad Bang challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mommy Kink

"Dean?" said Sam as they lay in bed together in post-coital bliss.

"What is it, Sam?" said Dean. "Did you want me to read you a story to help you sleep?"

Dean had a pointy nose, blue eyes and sticky-up hair. He liked classic rock and his car which was a black Impala. He also liked Sam. Sam was his little brother. He liked Sam in ways that society didn't necessarily approve of.

"No," said Sam. "Well, I mean, yes, a story would be nice, but there is something I would like to ask you first."

"Go ahead sweetie," said Dean tucking a strand of Sam's hair aside and out of his eyes. "You know you can always ask me for anything you need."

Sam had floppy hair like Chandler Bing in the early seasons of _Friends_. He liked Dean in the same ways that Dean liked him. Sexy ways. Brotherly ways. But there was one more way...

"Dean, do you remember when our mother died?"

"Yes Sam, I do," said Dean. "You were just a baby, because our mom died really young from inexplicable reasons. Just like every other female we've ever met."

Sometimes Dean thought that was a little weird, but mostly he just got on with things. Sam was all he really needed.

"Well, you remember how afterwards Dad took us on the road with him because his job as a professional monster killer didn't pay enough for him to hire a babysitter?"

Dean blinked back tears at the memories.

"I remember, Sam." He stroked lazy patterns on his brother's naked back. "I remember that Dad would tell me to look after you and then leave us alone in the wilderness or in the car or in scuzzy hotel rooms. Sometimes I would have to fend off demons to protect you, other times I would have to steal food for you and sing you to sleep, but I always looked after you."

"Yes, you did," said Sam happily. "You were just like a mother to me and I'm so, so glad."

"I'm glad that you're glad," said Dean, spitting on Sam's cheek and wiping away some dirt.

"That's why I would like to make it official," said Sam. "Dean will you adopt me? Officially, I mean? I would like you to legally be my mommy!"

"Oh Sam!" said Dean. "What a wonderful idea! We'll file the paperwork tomorrow! And now let's celebrate by having sex."

***

Sam had got his third finger inside Dean and was all set to go for gold when he heard a cough from the other side of the room.

Dean and Sam both stopped what they were doing and looked up.

Castiel was standing in the doorway. Castiel was an angel with dark hair that was neither floppy nor sticky-up. He wore a long coat and a confused expression.

"CAS!" yelled the brothers. "What are you doing in here? Don't you know that sex is supposed to be a private activity between a man and his boyfriend slash brother slash surrogate mother? Get lost."

"But I have GPS," said Castiel who took everything literally. "Also I did not know that sex was private. Human behavior often confuses me."

And then he left.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Mommy Kink - Art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232126) by Anonymous 




End file.
